panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Classical Tláymyts
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Classical Tláymyts is the first form of Tláymyts that became important as a lingua franca in more than the half part of the planet Drion. Different from the great variety of forms present in Old Tláymyts, mainly in verbs, the classical language, being used as a means of education, literature and commerce, repudiated most variant forms to establish a standard language. One consequence of this standardization is that many dialect forms, which were widely used, were accepted together with forms of other dialects, giving rise to a number of oddities in morphology such as plural of nouns and irregular verb forms. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Articles Classical Tláymyts used the old demonstrative u''', '''e as a definite article. This use became less common as the language went its way toward Modern Tláymyts. The indefinite article was the same as the number one (on). Nouns Plural of nouns is in '-(i)z'. There are some irregularities according to the original ending of the word. #Words ending in a vowel or in '-m' add '-z': #*'venêrêe' "family", pl. venêrêez #*'zêteti' "town", pl. zêtetiz #*'êlnem' "sister", pl. êlnemz #Words ending in '-l' add '-iz': #*'norêal' "woman", pl. norêaliz #Some words ending in '-z' change this to '-siz', others remain unchanged: #*'beêz' "country", pl. beêsiz #*'rebêz' "pencil", pl. rebêz #Words ending in '-n' change '-n' to '-mz': #*'unan' "man", pl. unamz #Words ending in '-er' change this to '-iaz': #*'vêmer' "ending", pl. vêmiaz #Words ending in '-êr' change this to '-êz': #*'pelêr' "barrel", pl. pelêz #Some masculine words ending in '-eu' just add '-z' regularly: #*'êlneu' "brother", pl. êlneuz #*'ulkeu' "organ", pl. ulkeuz #Feminine words and some masculine words ending in '-eu' change this to '-uiz': #*'vlezeu' "fraction", pl. vlezuiz #*'pereu' "balloon", pl. peruiz #Some other masculine words ending in '-eu' change this to '-eiz': #*'geu' "dog", pl. geiz #*'gebêdeu' "captain", pl. gebêdeiz Adjectives There are two types of adjectives, those ending in '-u' for masculine and '-e' for feminine, and those ending in '-i' for both genders. Plural follows the same rules as for nouns. *'mufu, mufe' "new", "young", pl. mufuz, mufez *'klemti' "great", pl. klemtiz *'vêmer' "final", pl. vêmiaz Comparative Form Superiority Only a small number of adjectives have the old superlative form ending in '-êul'. These forms are mostly irregular: *'pun' "good", comp. nirêul *'liun', ner "bad', comp. '''bêul' *'bigamu' "small", comp. namul *'klemti' "large", comp. niaul or nieêul All other adjectives make the comparative form with the adverb neêz or niaz: *'mufu' "new", comp. neêz mufu, niaz mufu Equality Inferiority Superlative The relative superlative is built with the form of comparative of superiority together with the definite article: *'pun' "good", relative superl. u nirêul *'liun', ner "bad", relative superl. u bêul *'bigamu' "small", relative superl. u namul *'klemti' "large", relative superl. u niaul or u nieêul *'mufu' "new", relative superl. u neêz mufu, u niaz mufu The absolute superlative is built with the suffix '-êzên-', '-êrên-' or '-alên-'. Ex.: *'klemti' "large", klemtêzênu "very large" *'mufu' "new", mupfêzênu "very new" *'pun' "good", punêzênu "very best" *'vezêr' "easy", vezêrênu "very easy" *'zirapli' "famous", ziripalênu "very famous" Pronouns Personal 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'izi, aze' "this" (very near) *'izdi, azde' "this" (not so near) *'egiri, egare' "that" (far) Interrogative *'gi' "what" *'gan' "who" *'goer' "which" *'gunu' "how" *'umti' "where" *'goemtu' "when" Relative *'gi' "that" *'gan' "who" Indefinite *'erkon' "some", "any" *'mamêon' "no", "none" *'dutu' "all", "every" *'gete' (not declined) "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 salu *1 on, -e *2 tuêz, toez *3 dliz *4 goedlu *5 zêmgu *6 ziêz *7 zadi *8 uêdu *9 mufi *10 taz *11 umsi *12 tusi *13 dlisi *14 goedulsi *15 gêmsi *16 tisiziêz *17 tisizadi *18 tis(i)uêdu *19 tisimufi *20 fêmdi *21 fêmdi onnu *30 dlêmde *40 goelamde *50 zêmgoamde *60 zizamde *70 zidamde *80 uêdamde *90 mufamde *100 zan Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 blêniêlu, -e *2 zikomdu, -e *3 dilziêlu, -e *4 goeldu, -e *5 gêmdu, -e *6 zizdu, -e *7 zadênu, -e *8 uêdefu, -e *9 mumu, -e *10 tazênu, -e Conjunctions Coordinating *'i' "and" *'man' "nor" *'nez', bulan "but" *'uo' "or" *'iamte' "yet" *'ezên' "so" Correlative *'henpuz/-ez ... i ... ' "both ... and ... " *'uo ... uo ... ' "either ... or ... " *'man ... man ... ' "neither ... nor ... " *'meu ... nez ... ' "not ... but ... " *'meu zu ... nez denpan ... ' "not only ... but also ... " Subordinating *'tibuêz' "after" *'gumdotu' "although" *'zi' "if" *'izadu' "unless" *'buldemdu' "therefore" *'ebisel' "in spite of", "despite" Verbs Concepts There are three conjugation patterns, one for each thematic vowel. However, verbs in i''' share most forms with verbs in '''ê. Many verbs have irregular forms coming from old dialects. Sample Conjugations Enel "love" Here is the full conjugation of the verb en-e-l "love". Indicative =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = Participle =Present = *'en-e-mtu' =Perfective = *'en-e-tu' Imperative Famtil "sell" Here is the full conjugation of the verb famt-i-l "love". Indicative =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = Participle =Present = *'famt-a-mtu' =Perfective = *'famt-ê-tu' Imperative Beldêl "leave" Here is the full conjugation of the verb beld-ê-l "love". Indicative =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = Participle =Present = *'beld-ê-mtu' =Perfective = *'beld-ê-tu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Classical Tláymyts. Sample *"Dutuz uz unamz mezan rêfliz, in têkmêteti i in têliêduz. Iriz daan lesew i gumzêamzêe, i tafan eshêl on e u uodlu gun izbêlêdu ti êlnemteti." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''